After urination there is often left moisture on the end of the male penis which stains the underclothing or trousers and sometimes causes a mess about the water closet. There does not seem to be any hygienic device available for such a situation. Bandages such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 731,201 have been provided for medical treatment or for other uses and are not intended for the use for which this invention is intended and are complicated and expensive. This invention is intended to clean up the urine moisture after urination and prevent the staining of the underclothing or trousers and assist in preventing messy conditions about the water closet.